Your life is my game…
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: ¿que harias si tu vida esta metida dentro de un juego y si no logras pasar una etapa...? averiguenlo aqui...
1. Prologo

_**You life is my game…**_

_**Prologo**_

_En un lugar muy lejano de la civilización en medio de las montañas estaba un pequeño pueblo llamado Critarx, este pueblo era conocido por la mina que estaba muy cerca de ella, la mina de Soach una extraña piedra que valía mas que el diamante, por esa razón empezó a venir mucha gente: unas interesadas en ver la pierda Soach y los demás con fines de obtener riquezas, pero me estoy desviando a lo que le quiero contar…_

_En ese pueblo vivían 2 amigos muy unidos: Gilgamesh y Claymond, ambos se habían criados juntos y habían pasado muchas aventuras en los campos de Critarx, paso el tiempo aun seguían unidos teniendo ahora 15 años. Un día ellos quisieron dar un paseo por el pueblo, ya que ellos vivían a 5 minutos del pueblo como en las cercanías de la mina de Soach por el hecho de que sus padres eran como los capataces de los trabajadores en la mina y tenía que están cerca del trabajo, y se fueron_

_Ya estando en el pueblo vieron que encontraron un lugar que antes no habían visto…_

_Clay, ¿entremos? Tal vez haya algo interesante adentro- dijo Gilgamesh mientras se acercaba a una tienda que tenía aspecto de bar_

_Vamos Mesh- y ambos entraron en medio de su curiosidad a una aventura…_

_Adentro del bar encontraron un televisor de pantalla plana y una especie de DVD al final justo donde estaba la barra, a los lados no había nada, lo único que se podía ver era la barra y el televisor._

_Qué lugar más extraño- dijo Clay caminando hacia la TV- no hay nada más que la tele_

_Si pero hay algo mas ahí-señalando una especie de control_

_En efecto era un control de una consola, demasiado parecida a la de la X-BOX 360, pero su color era gris y con 3 botones más en el centro del control y una ranura de memoria en la parte inferior del control. Ambos tomaron un control y se sentaron en las sillas y esperaron a ver qué pasaba, de pronto el televisor se prendió solo, al igual que el DVD y empezaron a jugar un juego que no conocían… en el transcurso de la presentación se dieron cuenta de que el juego se trataba de Sonic en una versión mucho mas mejorada (mas que la de PS3) , los jóvenes apretaron START en el control y el titulo del juego se presento "Sonic the Hedgehog: el camino de los Chaos" y cuando ambos seleccionaron a su jugador, Clay a Sonic y Mesh a Shadow, empezaron a un duelo en "Chaos's Sky" que era un especie de autopista en el cielo de Station Square. De pronto la pantalla empezó a notarse blanca…_

_En Station Square, Sonic estaba mirando el cielo acostado en la montaña y vio que un robot de la serie E estaba volando a en círculos, como esperando impaciente algo y en eso apareció Eggman_

_¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí robot? -_

_Si señor Eggman, ya sé el lugar exacto- _

_Excelente ahora llévame hasta allá- y Eggman siguió el rumbo de su creación_

_Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ahora, pero ¿que será ese lugar que hablan?- y noto que Shadow estaba persiguiendo al Dr. pero no lo hacía con los Air Shoes sino como que estuviera corriendo en medio del aire- ¿Shadow? ¿Cómo la hará para correr en el aire?_

_Sonic entonces se dio cuenta que al parecer había una especie de autopista y salto lo mas que pudo hasta alcanzar la altura, que era como de 6 metros, y apenas alcanzo a tomarse del borde. Shadow entonces sintió que algo había atrás y vio a Sonic a punto de caerse y le tendió la mano_

_Gracias Shadow- se levanto- no sabes cómo lo necesitaba _

_Mejor apurémonos antes de perdamos de vista a Eggman ya que ahora ha creado un nuevo combustible lo que hace mejorar la velocidad a todo que lo ocupa…- _

_Ambos empezaron a correr por la autopista siguiendo a Eggman pero una luz blanca los enceguece… _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Your life is my game…**_

_**Chapter**__** 1**_

_¿Donde estamos?- miraron que estaban en medio del cielo como en una autopista donde se podía ver la ciudad en ella- no puede ser que estemos…_

_Es cierto mesh estamos dentro del juego- miro clay a su espalda y vieron que Sonic y Shadow estaban refregándose los ojos por la luz blanca- ¿Sonic y Shadow?_

_Ellos de pronto vieron que estaban frente a 2 jóvenes que unos 15 años, se parecían un poco en los rasgos faciales y que estaban como impresionados mirando el nuevo lugar al cual llegaron. El erizo azul pregunto como se llamaban ellos y escucho como respuesta Claymond y Gilgamesh_

_Gilgamesh mmm… me parece haberlo escuchado por ahí- dijo el erizo negro pero recordó que estaban persiguiendo a eggman- no hay tiempo que perder Sonic tenemos que ir por eggman y su plan_

_Es cierto Shadow, pero debemos llevarlos por el camino habrá un terreno firme para dejarlos a salvo- _

_No, queremos ir con Uds. tal ves podamos ser de utilidad- respondió clay_

_Es cierto, además no creo que haya un lugar firme en el camino si estamos arriba de la ciudad-corroboro mesh_

_Esta bien pero traten de correr lo mas rápido que puedan…-_

_¿No ves que son solo jóvenes?- negó con la cabeza- sonic creo que la poca aventura te hizo idiota_

_Lo intentamos clay?-_

_Claro mesh- _

_Ambos de dieron vuelta y vieron la autopista, se prepararon en pose de atletismo y partieron. Lo más sorprendente es que ambos eran más veloces, siendo igual a sonic y shadow en velocidad. Luego ellos regresaron a donde estaban los erizos._

_Guau!! Somos muy veloces- dijo clay mirando a su amigo- tanto como sonic y shadow_

_Excelente, ahora podemos acompañarlos con Eggman-_

_Es increíble que 2 humanos… mejor vayamos- dijo Sonic_

_Y los cuatro corrieron en la búsqueda de Eggman_

_Y hablando del rey de roma…_

_Aquí esta- señalo un extraño edificio ubicado debajo de la autopista que parecía escondido en las montañas- es aquí donde la concentración se hace mas fuerte_

_Excelente robot se nota que mi ultimo esfuerzo en reforzarte no fue en vano después de todo- el y su robot bajaron al edificio con los propulsores_

_Ya abajo Eggman se bajo de la nave y abrió la puerta_

_Este lugar parece abandonado, no importa tal podría ser mi futura base jajajajaja- miro que era una antigua planta eléctrica abandonada recientemente. Eggman por seguridad dejo un poco más allá su nave escondida en medio de unos matorrales_

_El y su robot revisaron el lugar, desde el sótano hasta el ultimo piso, peor en una oficina de este piso estaba la luz encendida, algo raro ya que ellos notaron que el interruptor estaba destruido por medio de una explosión de circuitos. Eggman y el robot estaban en un lado de la puerta con la luz encendida husmeando por la puerta semiabierta y encontraron lo que buscaban: vieron a unos 7 chaos en medio de una esfera de energía, todos tomados de la mano._

_No creí que serian 7 chaos este gran poder, me esperaba mas que 7, pero eso no importa debo tenerlos ya que ellos me dirán del camino de los chaos. Robot ve y tráemelos a todos!!!!- señalo a la oficina_

_Si Dr.- respondió con su apagada y fría voz_

_El robot rompió la puerta con un láser y la esfera de energía desapareció. Los chaos se asustaron con la enorme masa metálica, lo que logro fácilmente su captura. Luego este salio y vio que Eggman estaba afuera de una ventana del piso en su nave con los chaos en una red de titanio_

_OK pásamelos- el se los paso y vio que los chaos trataban de salir- aunque traten no podrán salir de ahí jajajajaja _

_En ese momento llegaron Sonic y los demás. Vieron que Eggman tenía una red con unos chaos que trataban salir y con el Dr._ _el robot que vio Sonic antes_

_Es Eggman- exclamo clay lo que comprobó que realmente estaban en el juego…- debemos detenerlo._

_Y nuestro malo vio a la pista que estaban sus 2 pesadillas echa realidad y 2 niños mas_

_Jajaja no puedo creer que ahora sean niñeras jajaja peor no0 importa ya me lo esperaba de Uds. 2 erizos que me siguieran… pero tengo algo que los detendrá- al lado de el salio metal sonic- mantenlos ocupados metal sonic ah y no seas tan bruto- entonces eggman y su robot salen de ahí mientras el robot de sonic volaba con su propulsores_

_Sonic- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos rojos- este es el día que acabe contigo junto a shadow_

_Tu crees que puedes, montón de chatarra?- rió de forma irónica- ya te hemos hecho añicos antes y esta ves lo haremos de nuevo- dijo el erizo negro_

_El erizo mecánico subió a la autopista del cielo y detrás de él salio metal shadow. Era tan parecido, eggman parece que hizo algo bueno ahora. El metal shadow miro a su parte real_

_Mmm… así que este es shadow? Debe ser más débil que yo…-_

_Yo no lo creo así- y se lanzo en una brutal lucha._

_Sonic y metal sonic hicieron lo mismo dejando de lado a clay y mesh. Ellos se miraron y fueron tras la pista de eggman…_

_continuara..._

_kiero dar las gracias a raven y a XxslashthehedgehogxX __por los reviews y ahora a responder:_

_raven: no, no es un sonadow... esta ves kise hacerlo normal como se debe asi que no me mates...!!!!_

_slash: jajaja espeor que te guste ... y sobre el proyecto ningun problem..._

_bueno los espero en otro capitulo... Dark Claymond Gilgamesh_


End file.
